Comment vivre avec une boule de poils ?
by Rebhist
Summary: Shuichi veut un chat, mais Yuki ne veut pas. Comment pourra-t-il réussir à le convaincre ? Que ce passera-t-il par la suite ? POV Yuki.


**Disclaimer**** :**Malheureusement, les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai beau supplié l'auteur, Maki Murakami de me laisser Yuki Eiri, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je l'ai imploré, mais elle ne veut toujours pas. Elle me donne seulement la permission de l'utiliser dans mes fanfictions. Donc, j'en profite.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfic de Gravitation et ma deuxième histoire à vie. La première étant une fanfic de Naruto. Je ne pensais pas un jour écrire de One Shot parce que je trouvais cela trop court, mais l'idée que j'ai eue n'aurait pas pu être en chapitres, cela aurait été trop redondant.

Je remercie énormément ma bêta reader, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya pour la correction et certaines idées. Je veux préciser que je me suis un peu inspirée de ma bêta reader parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Yuki côté caractère et j'ai moi-même une chatte du nom de Mylady. Je la remercie de tout cœur !

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

**Comment vivre avec une boule de poils ?**

« Yuki ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Non, c'est non. » Répondis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique, mais mon _baka_ ne l'entend pas comme cela.

« Yuki ! Tu es méchant ! Je te jure que j'en prendrai soin. Tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper. »

Quel argument convaincant ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux.

« Ah oui ? Donc, il risque de ne pas vivre très longtemps. » Répliquai-je. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part et surtout qu'il me regarde avec un air débile, je continue. « Qui s'en occupera pendant que tu seras en tournée ? »

« Je l'emmènerai avec moi, je suis sûr que les autres ne diront rien. »

Ma foi, mais c'est qu'il a réponse à tout.

« Non. » Je me lève et vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Je sais que je vais avoir la paix et c'est effectivement le cas.

Je m'attelle à travailler mon nouveau roman. J'ouvre mon ordinateur et que vois-je en fond d'écran ? D'adorables chatons dans un panier avec des boules de laine de différentes couleurs. Que dis-je ? D'horribles chatons dans un horrible panier avec d'horribles boules de laine.

Quand ce débile aux cheveux roses est-il venu dans mon bureau et a osé toucher à mon ordinateur ?

Il va m'entendre parler, celui-là. Je l'entends justement dans la salle de bain en train de prendre sa douche. Je me mets à l'écriture en me promettant de ne pas oublier de le punir pour son intrusion dans mon bureau.

Quand je sors enfin de mon antre après quelques temps à écrire, je regarde l'heure et je m'aperçois que la nuit est bien avancée. Je me rends dans la cuisine où je trouve un petit mot de Shuichi.

_Yuki, ton souper est dans le réfrigérateur, tu n'as qu'à le faire chauffer. Itadakimasu. _

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et prends ce qu'il m'a préparé. Je trouve encore une note sur mon assiette.

_Tu sais, Yuki, les chats sont beaucoup moins bruyants que moi. _

Arg ! Il ne me lâche pas facilement avec ça ! Je remets le plat au froid. Je décide que je n'ai pas faim. Je me prends une bière et me dirige vers le canapé. Je m'allume une cigarette. Je me cale dans le divan. Pourquoi Shuichi veut-il absolument un chat ? Il n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison. Aurait-il peur que je m'ennuie seul ? Sûrement pas, puisqu'il veut l'amener avec lui en tournée. Je suis prêt à parier d'avance que Tôhma et K ne le laisseront pas faire. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'un chat pendant qu'il passe tout son temps à chanter ? Je n'ose même pas penser à la litière dans l'autobus. Où voudrait-il la mettre dans l'appartement ? Dans le salon ? Pas question ! Dans la salle de bain ? C'est envisageable. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, _kami-sama_ ? Il n'est pas question qu'une boule de poil entre ici. J'éteins ma cigarette, jette ma canette et vais rejoindre Shuichi dans le lit.

Je m'allonge tranquillement pour ne pas le réveiller quoique j'aimerais bien le punir cette nuit pour son intrusion dans mon bureau. J'ai également envie de goûter à sa peau si douce et parfumée aux fraises. Je l'entends grogner dans son sommeil. Il bouge un peu et ouvre un œil. Je le serre plus dans mes bras.

« Hum, Yuki, tu sens l'alcool. » me dit-il.

« Oui et alors ? Toi, tu sens l'odeur de quelqu'un qui est entré dans mon bureau sans ma permission. » Lui répondis-je. Je le sens se crisper légèrement. Je souris très très légèrement, mon petit effet fonctionne.

« Est-ce que … tu as mangé ce que je t'avais laissé dans le réfrigérateur ? » me demande-t-il en se collant davantage sur mon corps déjà bien éveillé.

« Non, je n'avais pas faim. » Je l'entends soupirer. « Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas vu le mot qui était sur le plat. » lui dis-je en le tournant sur le dos et en le dominant de tout mon corps. Ses yeux s'éclairent d'un espoir. Il n'ose pas demander et il fait bien.

Je commence à embrasser son cou. Ses mains se positionnent dans mon dos. Je les lui ramène au-dessus de sa tête.

« Eiri ! »

« C'est ta punition pour être entré dans mon bureau. » Il ferme les yeux. Il a compris. Je reprends mon exploration de son cou. Ensuite, je descends sur son torse dénudé. Ses petites pointes roses sont dressées et attendent que je vienne m'en occuper. Je passe à côté et je descends jusqu'à son ventre. Je l'entends gémir. Il sait qu'il n'aura aucune satisfaction. Quand je le punis, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je m'occupe seulement de mon plaisir. Donc, je fais fi de son membre qui est dressé. Je goûte à sa peau, je la savoure comme nous savourons notre dessert préféré. Après quelques minutes à le goûter et à sentir son plaisir et le mien monté, je décide qu'il est temps que je passe aux choses sérieuses. Je lui demande de lécher trois de mes doigts, ensuite j'en introduis un dans son intimité. Après quelques secondes, le deuxième suit et ensuite le troisième. Après l'avoir bien préparé, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal quand même, je le pénètre. Son dos s'arque. J'accélère selon mon plaisir et je viens en lui. Après un moment à reprendre mon souffle, je me retire de lui et me couche. Je le sens se lever et se diriger vers les toilettes. J'espère qu'il a compris. Que je le reprenne à s'introduire dans mon bureau sans ma permission !

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il ne lâchera jamais prise. Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'arrête pas de m'en parler. J'ai beau essayé de m'enfermer le plus souvent possible dans mon bureau, mais je dois quand même sortir pour aller aux toilettes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il en profite pour essayer de me convaincre. Une chance que pendant la journée il est au studio sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Merde ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller dans mon bureau !

« Yuki ! Je suis de retour ! » Crie-t-il comme à son habitude. Décidément il ne sait vraiment pas comment rester silencieux. « Ah ! Yuki, tu es dans le salon ! »

« Puisque tu me vois là, c'est que j'y suis. » lui dis-je en m'allumant une cigarette. « Si tu veux que je reste, abstiens-toi de parler d'une chose qui a du poil et quatre pattes. » le préviens-je.

« Yuuuukiiii ! »

« Ah non, ne commence pas ! » dis-je en essayant de le décoller de moi. Il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu. Il s'assit à côté de moi et accote sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le laisse faire.

« Je suis épuisé. » me dit-il. « Fujisaki n'a pas arrêté de me critiquer de la journée. Mes paroles ne sont jamais à son goût. » Il soupire. Je ne réponds rien.

Cela fait quelques minutes que je n'entends pas un mot, ce qui n'est pas normal de la part de ma boule d'énergie. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'est endormi. Je me lève lentement et le couche correctement sur le divan. Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare tranquillement le souper.

Quand ce dernier est prêt, je vais réveiller Shuichi. J'arrive à côté de lui et lui donne un baiser sur la tempe.

« Réveille-toi, _baka_. » Il gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Je lui donne un autre baiser et je le vois ouvrir les yeux. « Le souper est prêt. »

Il me regarde avant de se lever et de venir s'asseoir à la table. Il mange silencieusement. Je ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Un peu de tranquillité me fait toujours du bien. Je me surprends à m'inquiéter un petit peu.

« Shu, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Parce que je ne t'entendais pas parler. Habituellement, tu n'arrêtes pas une seconde. »

« Tu m'as demandé de ne pas parler. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »

« Je t'ai seulement interdit de parler de choses avec du poil et quatre pattes. » lui répondis-je. À ce moment-là, je vois passer une onde de tristesse dans son regard.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas. »

Je le regarde surpris. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de me faire la tête parce que je refuse qu'il y ait un chat qui entre dans l'appartement ? C'est sa décision de ne pas parler, cela me fera des vacances. Je me lève et vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. J'ouvre mon ordinateur et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas changé mon fond d'écran, c'est toujours les adorables… euh, je veux dire les détestables chatons. Je m'allume une cigarette et ouvre mon dossier.

Je vais écrire un chapitre entier avant de sortir pour aller me chercher une bière dans la cuisine. J'entends Shuichi parler avec une personne. C'est sûrement Nakano. Mais, en m'approchant, je reconnais trop bien la voix de son interlocuteur pour être celle de mon cher frère. Que fait-il ici ?

« Shuichi, tu dois savoir qu'il n'est pas facile de convaincre mon frère de quoi que ce soit. »

J'entends renifler, je sais très bien que c'est mon crétin. Je n'aime pas quand il pleure, mais je veux en entendre davantage avant de faire mon apparition.

« Je sais, mais il est toujours dans son bureau et moi tout seul. Je pourrais avoir de la compagnie. S'il ne veut pas… snif ... s'en occuper, je vais le faire. Je vais essayer de convaincre les autres de l'emmener avec moi … snif, snif … je suis sûr qu'ils ne verront pas d'inconvénients. »

« Penses-y comme il faut, Shu-chan, tu ne pourras pas plus t'en occuper en tournée. Tu n'auras pas le temps. » Lui répond-il.

Je ne savais pas que mon frère était capable de se servir de sa cervelle. J'entends mon _baka_ renifler encore avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Bon, je vais devoir apparaître pour le faire arrêter. Je ne supporte vraiment pas ses pleurs. J'arrive dans l'ouverture du salon. Tatsuha m'aperçoit et me lance un regard sévère que je lui renvoie parfaitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tatsuha ? Tu n'as pas de cours le vendredi ? » Je sais très bien qu'il a des cours et que notre père ne doit pas être au courant qu'il est à Tokyo au lieu de Kyoto.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. De toute manière, je n'aurais sûrement pas laissé Shuichi en pleur comme toi tu le fais. »

Comment ça, comme je le fais ? Il essaie de me faire sentir coupable ou quoi ? J'étais dans mon bureau, je n'ai rien entendu. Si cela se trouve, il a commencé à pleurer quand mon stupide frère est arrivé.

« Je n'ai rien entendu et il n'est pas venu me voir. » Brusquement, Shuichi lève sa tête vers moi et me regarde un instant et se lève avant de courir dans notre chambre.

« Bravo, Eiri ! Si tu continues comme ça, il va finir par se délaisser de toi et ta froideur. » Il se lève et se dirige vers notre chambre.

Je l'arrête, il n'a pas à entrer dans notre chambre. « Arrête-toi là ! Je vais aller le voir et toi tu retournes gentiment à Kyoto avant que j'aie la brillante idée d'appeler notre paternel pour l'informer de ton absence de l'école. »

Non mais, il est abonné au regard mauvais ma foi. Il sort enfin de mon appartement. Je me dirige vers la chambre. J'entre et j'aperçois seulement une masse en dessous des couvertures. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit.

« Allez sors de là, _baka_ ! »

Aucune réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? Que je vais lui donner la permission d'avoir son foutu chat et là seulement il va me pardonner !? Foutaise !

« Bon, eh bien, quand tu auras envie de me parler, je serai dans mon bureau. » Je vais pour me lever quand une main se ressert sur mon poignet.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir deux yeux violets me fixer. « Yuki, ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. » Me demande-t-il.

Soudain, l'envie me prend de le consoler à ma manière. Il me lâche le poignet. J'enlève les couvertures du lit et je monte à cheval sur mon _baka_.

« Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-il paniqué. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Je te console à ma manière. » lui dis-je en capturant ses lèvres. Il se laisse faire, c'est un bon signe.

Nos langues se rencontrent. Ses lèvres sont salées à cause des larmes qui y ont coulé. Après un ultime baiser, je descends dans son cou.

« Yuki, console-moi. » l'entendis-je me murmurer.

Mes lèvres goûtent encore sa peau. Cette peau si douce. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer. Ma langue la lèche, mes dents la mordillent. Je sens la respiration de Shuichi s'accélérer. Je sens mon membre se dresser. Quel bonheur ! Une de mes mains se faufile sous son chandail. Je le sens frissonner de plaisir. Je laisse sa peau pour me mettre à genoux et ensuite lui enlever le tissu qui me gêne dans mon entreprise. Il ferme les yeux et gémit un peu. Il est tellement mignon. Une fois la voie libre, mes lèvres retrouvent cette peau si tendre.

Ma bouche descend tranquillement vers son torse. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos, sous ma chemise. Elles sont douces elles aussi. Elles se promènent pendant que ma bouche attaque ses mamelons tout roses. Sous le plaisir, il arque son dos et nos virilités se rencontrent me laissant échapper un gémissement. Ses mains sont maintenant rendues dans mes cheveux. Je me sens trop bien pour me préoccuper que je vais devoir les laver, je continue à suçoter ses pointes roses et durcies de plaisir. Je descends lentement vers son nombril où ma langue s'introduit à l'intérieur de ce petit trou. Je remonte pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains quittent mon corps. Je gémis de mécontentement. Je les sens à nouveau sur ma chemise où elles entreprennent de la déboutonner. Il me l'enlève. Nous sommes tous les deux, torse nu. Ses mains se positionnent sur mon torse avant de se glisser légèrement vers mes hanches pour finir dans mon dos. Mettant fin au baiser, je me redresse pour lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Je fais de même avec le mien. Il ouvre ses yeux remplis de plaisir et me regarde faire. Sous mes jambes, je sens son bassin faire de légers déhanchements.

Quand je termine de me déshabiller, je retourne l'embrasser. Pendant que nos langues dansent ensemble, je prends sa virilité en main et commence de lents mouvements vers le haut et le bas. Après avoir rompu le baiser, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur de fraises chocolatées, avant de lui lécher gentiment sa peau. Je peux sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai peine à respirer et j'ai un léger voile de plaisir qui couvre mes yeux.

Je présente trois doigts à Shuichi qui s'empresse de les sucer et d'y déposer beaucoup de salive. Quand ils sont assez lubrifiés, je me dirige vers son intimité et y introduit un premier doigt. Sans attendre, je fais un mouvement de va et vient. Ensuite, j'introduis le deuxième et le troisième. Il gémit de plaisir comme j'aime qu'il le fasse. Quand je le sens assez préparé, j'introduis mon pénis dans son antre chaud et serré. Que de plaisir ! Il arque son dos et j'entre plus profondément. Une fois complètement pénétré, je commence à me mouvoir en lui. J'aperçois des gouttes de sueur perler sur sa peau. Ma langue les lèche sur son torse. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et les emmêlent. J'accélère le rythme tout en allant l'embrasser. Sa langue se fait très entreprenante. Une bataille commence entre elles pour savoir qui va prendre le dessus, mais comme toujours, c'est moi qui gagne. Il laisse échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement à chaque fois que j'atteins sa prostate. Après un ultime coup de reins de ma part, je viens en lui et mes forces me quittent en même temps. Par contre, je ne laisse pas mon _baka_ en plan. D'une main, je prends son membre et le masturbe pour qu'il puisse jouir à son tour, ce qui ne prend pas énormément de temps.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés sur le lit. Automatiquement, son bras passe par-dessus mon torse pour se serrer contre moi. J'ai les mains croisées derrière ma tête et la sienne est posée sur mon torse.

« Yuki, je t'aime, mais … »

« N'en dis pas plus Shu, si tu ne veux pas briser ce moment. » lui dis-je avant qu'il me lâche une connerie qui ressemble à un chaton.

Je laisse passer quelques minutes avant de me lever pour aller prendre une douche. Je dois refuser que mon crétin me suive, des plans pour qu'il remette ça dans la douche et je n'ai pas le goût. Je sais, c'est rare ! Donc, il reste couché pendant que je prends ma douche. Quand j'en sors, il est toujours dans la chambre et se lève dès qu'il me voit pour aller lui aussi prendre sa douche. Je m'habille et retourne dans mon bureau.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Une autre semaine d'enfer ! En plus, ce _baka_ a persuadé mon frère de me convaincre. Non, mais il espère quoi ? Que je vais lui manger dans la main sans rien dire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le mot «non» ? Combien de temps encore va-t-il m'énerver avec ce stupide chat qu'il veut ? Mais, il n'a pas seulement amadoué Tatsuha pour que celui-ci vienne me parler, en plus, il s'amuse à acheter plein d'objets qui ont … des images de chats. Non, mais, vraiment il exagère. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que j'énumère ce qu'il a acheté ? Je ne le pense pas. Oui ? Vous l'aurez voulu !

Premièrement, il m'a acheté une tasse avec un chat et il a pris la peine de me servir mon café dedans. Heureusement pour lui, je ne voulais pas jeter le café. Maintenant cette tasse est dans l'armoire et elle ne sortira pas de là. Autre chose ? Bien sûr ! Je dois endurer un tapis de souris d'ordinateur avec des chatons dessus et croyez-moi, Shuichi vérifie qu'il est toujours sur mon bureau à chaque fois qu'il vient dans mon antre. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, ces deux objets, ce n'est rien, vraiment rien. Il a acheté un nouveau couvre-lit et devinez ? Eh oui ! Il représente des chats en train de joue. Il va vraiment me rendre dingue ! Quoique je doive déjà l'être parce qu'en plus, nous sommes rendus avec un ensemble de serviettes et de débarbouillettes avec … eh oui, des chats.

Bien sûr ! La liste est encore longue. Des verres, des savons, des taies d'oreillers, des autocollants collés dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un tapis de bain, des coussins, et vous ne voulez pas savoir le reste. Plutôt, je m'arrête ici. Juste à y penser j'en ai des boutons. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir, je ne me laisserai pas amadouer. Je ne veux pas de chat un point c'est tout !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Que je ne voulais pas de chat ! Eh bien ! Me voilà avec un chat entre les pattes. Non, je n'ai pas cédé au chantage de mon frère, ni aux pleurs incessants de Shuichi. Non, je n'ai jamais donné mon autorisation. Mon frère a bien essayé de me convaincre avec à peu près les mêmes arguments que mon bonbon rose, mais …

_« Eiri, Shuichi se sentirait bien moins seul, tu es toujours enfermé dans ton bureau … » _

_« J'ai du travail … » _

_« Justement, il pourrait s'occuper l'esprit pendant que tu es occupé à travailler. » _

_« Il a la télévision, sa console XBOX 360, des livres et la chaîne stéréo. » _

_« Ah oui ! Comment veux-tu qu'il écoute de la musique et la télévision puisqu'il n'y a plus de haut-parleurs ? » _

_« S'il ne s'amusait pas à monter le volume au plafond, il y en aurait encore ! Et puis, il peut toujours utiliser les écouteurs ! »_

_« Un vrai despote__. __Je me demande comment fait Shu pour t'endurer ? » _

Une semaine est passée avant que mon cher amant revienne à la charge. Une semaine d'enfer. Mon _baka _a décidé de faire lit à part. Je ne pouvais pas y toucher. Même pas pour un petit bisou. Il couchait dans le salon. Pfft. C'est lui qui se punissait, moi, j'avais le lit pour moi tout seul. Sauf que … il est très grand … sans Shuichi et il est tout froid aussi. Mais bon ! Il voulait essayer de me convaincre de cette façon. Je n'allais sûrement pas céder.

Un jour, il apparaît devant la porte de mon bureau en costume de … chat. Eh oui ! Il a osé faire cela. Par contre, je ne cacherai pas qu'il est plus que mignon, mais sachant la raison du pourquoi il est habillé comme cela, il n'est pas mignon du tout. Il a une passe avec des oreilles de chat noires, son petit nez est maquillé en rose. Autour du cou, il a un collier avec un gros grelot et je peux deviner une queue de poils derrière lui.

« Yuki ! Je … »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Non, c'est non, _baka_ ! »

« Mais, Yuki … »

VLAMP

Je viens de lui fermer la porte de mon bureau au nez.

« Très bien. Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, nous allons jouer à deux. » L'entendis-je dire de l'autre côté. J'ai tendu l'oreille et je l'ai entendu quitter l'appartement. Sûrement parti se plaindre à son meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano. Un instant. Il n'est pas parti habiller en chat j'espère. Merde ! Je retourne travailler, tant pis pour lui.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, il revient. Il ouvre la porte de mon bureau sans m'avoir demandé la permission et me présente Kyo. (C'est le chat.)

Après une longue engueulade où je lui criais mon désaccord de garder le chat, il me regarde avec naturellement des larmes dans les yeux, mais je vois très bien qu'elles ne sont pas là pour me manipuler, il me dit qu'il va faire ses bagages. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas. Je me retourne vers mon ordinateur et recommence à taper, quand soudain l'information semble enfin arriver à mon cerveau. Il est parti faire ses bagages. Pourquoi faire ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait me quitter ? Très bien, de cette façon je vais avoir constamment la paix !

De toute manière, je suis certain qu'il m'a dit cela seulement pour me faire peur et que j'essaie de le retenir. C'est toujours lui qui a voulu s'incruster chez moi. Pourquoi le retiendrais-je ? J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Je décide d'aller voir ce qu'il fait. J'ouvre ma porte et le vois passer avec deux valises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je. Décidément, l'information n'arrive pas trop vite à mon cerveau.

« Je pars. Je vais aller vivre ailleurs. De toute manière, tu ne veux pas de moi ici. »

« Ce n'est pas de toi que je ne veux pas ici, mais de lui. » dis-je en pointant le chat.

« C'est pareil. Tu me mets dehors quand cela fait ton affaire. Tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. À bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je resterais avec toi. Tu n'es juste qu'un bébé gâté qui a tout ce qu'il veut. Eh bien ! Sache que tu n'auras plus rien de moi. C'est terminé ! » Me dit-il en continuant vers la porte.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ! » lâchai-je. Il s'arrête avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Depuis deux ans, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. J'ai toujours fait toutes tes volontés. Je partais quand tu me le demandais, je revenais quand tu me suppliais. Est-ce que tu as simplement pensé à moi pendant ces deux ans où j'ai vécu ici ? Est-ce que je peux seulement dire que nous étions vraiment un couple toi et moi ? Pour ma part, je l'ai toujours cru, mais maintenant, je sais que de ton côté, ce n'est pas du tout cela ! Eiri, est-ce que c'est la fin du monde d'avoir un chat dans la maison ? Tu es en permanence dans ton bureau, combien de fois vas-tu le voir, hein ? D'accord, peut-être que … »

« Arrête. » lui dis-je. J'en avais assez entendu. Mon cerveau m'envoie des informations en masse et j'ai de la difficulté à penser correctement. Je me sens tout bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter si je le laisse franchir la porte maintenant. Je me suis tellement habitué à sa présence que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Bizarrement, c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte. C'est seulement quand il me parle de lui-même de me quitter que je vois que je tiens à lui beaucoup plus que je l'aurais pensé. S'il part, je ne l'entendrai plus chanter dans le salon, le lit sera constamment froid, je ne pourrai plus le consoler parce que je lui ai fait de la peine. C'est décidé, il doit rester ici. Il ne peut pas partir, ne serait-ce que pour ma santé mentale.

« Shu, je suis prêt à accepter le chat pour que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi. »

Eh oui ! C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Pourquoi ? Pour toutes les raisons que j'ai citées plus haut. Je me suis tellement habitué à la présence de Shuichi dans l'appartement que dès qu'il n'est pas présent pendant plus d'une journée, c'est l'enfer.

J'ai de la difficulté à travailler et je tombe presque en dépression. Donc, j'ai accepté pour le garder près de moi, pour qu'il ne me quitte pas.

Maintenant, Kyo, l'horrible chat, est couché sur le divan à mes côtés à ronronner pendant que son maître est dans la douche. Habituellement, je vais le retrouver dans celle-ci, mais aujourd'hui, je m'abstiens. Je me rappelle très bien ce qu'il m'a dit quand il a voulu quitter l'appartement. _Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, nous allons jouer à deux. _Eh oui ! Nous allons jouer à deux. Il a voulu me coller pour me remercier d'avoir accepté. Je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a boudé. Tant mieux, de cette façon, j'ai la paix.

Shuichi sort de la salle de bain. J'éteins mon mégot dans le cendrier et je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. C'est la seule pièce maintenant où je sais que je vais vraiment avoir la paix. Je commence à écrire un nouveau chapitre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la voix de Shuichi, celui-ci doit être en train de pratiquer ou d'écrire un nouveau texte. Je suis tellement concentré dans mon travail que je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il était entré dans mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _baka_ ? » lui demandai-je.

« Yuki … »

« Fait-le sortir, immédiatement ! » lui criai-je. Il me regarde sans trop comprendre. « Le chat, fait-le sortir ! »

Je le vois qui regarde autour de lui avant de repérer sa boule de poils. Il la prend et me regarde avant de sortir. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. Des larmes. Je ne dois pas céder. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas supporter qu'il pleure ? Parce qu'il est bruyant ? Non. Tout simplement parce que je sais que c'est de ma faute.

J'appuie mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise et ferme les yeux. Pourquoi suis-je encore avec lui ? Cela fait deux ans que je le supporte. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, toutes les insultes que je lui dis, toutes les fois où je le mets dehors, il reste avec moi. Il revient toujours vers moi. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'un autre ? Je viens pour me prendre une cigarette. Merde ! Il ne m'en reste plus. Je sors de mon bureau et me rend à l'entrée. Je mets mes souliers.

« Shuichi, je vais m'acheter des clopes, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Je le vois assis sur le divan en tailleur, le chat est lové au creux de ses jambes. Il ne bouge pas. « _Baka_ » laissai-je échapper avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je me surprends à réfléchir sur ma relation avec Shuichi. Si je ne l'ai pas mis dehors définitivement, c'est que je l'aime. Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec lui ? Parce que depuis Kitazawa, je ne suis plus capable de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Kitazawa est le passé, Shuichi, le présent. J'aime mon crétin_, _même si je ne suis pas capable de lui dire. Dans un couple, nous devons faire des concessions. Mais, sommes-nous vraiment un couple ? Je n'aime pas les chats, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne peux pas me mettre à les aimer seulement pour lui. Est-ce que je le peux ? Je suis revenu à l'appartement. J'ouvre la porte, décidé à lui parler. Je dois m'expliquer, il a le droit de comprendre.

L'appartement est noir. Tout est fermé. J'allume la lumière du salon. Il y a une note sur un oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé.

_Eiri, si tu ne peux pas accepter Kyo dans notre chambre, je vais te demander de coucher dans le salon. Tu connais les raisons du pourquoi je voulais un chat. Tu as refusé. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas écouté et que j'en ai acheté un. Si tu ne veux pas que je sorte__définitivement de ta vie, tu devras changer ton comportement envers moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce soir. Pendant deux ans, j'ai accepté tes insultes et ton air insolent, maintenant, je ne veux plus les accepter. Je croyais qu'en ayant un chat je pourrais passer par-dessus, mais je me suis aperçu que cela ne changerait rien. _

_Eiri, je t'aime énormément, mais cela me fait de plus en plus mal de rester avec toi. Donc, si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-le moi, sinon, prouve-le moi. _

_ Bonne nuit_

_ Shuichi_

Je m'assois sur le divan. Je fixe la feuille que je tiens dans ma main qui tremble. Est-ce vraiment lui qui m'a écrit cela ? Est-ce le Shuichi qui n'arrête pas de me coller ? Est-il vraiment sérieux dans ce mot ? Oui, puisqu'il utilise mon prénom. C'est seulement quand il est tout à fait sérieux qu'il l'utilise. Il veut vraiment me quitter pour ce stupide chat. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens des larmes coulées de mes yeux. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai peur qu'il me quitte. Malgré que je ne veuille pas m'attacher à lui, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que j'aime une personne, elle me quitte ? Comment puis-je le garder ? Pourtant, je lui ai dit que j'acceptais le chat seulement pour le garder. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris ? Je crois plutôt qu'il a très bien compris. Il sait que je n'accepte pas vraiment le chat, que j'ai dis cela seulement pour qu'il reste, qu'il ne me quitte pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que j'accepte réellement le chat, que je me mette à aimer cette bestiole ? Jamais !

Il veut que je change mon comportement envers lui. Je sais que je suis désagréable avec lui, mais c'est une façon pour moi de garder ma carapace. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à personne. Je ne voulais plus avoir de sentiments pour personne. Mais, il est trop tard et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Il a réussi à percer ma carapace. Il a réussi à pénétrer dans mon cœur. Maintenant, je ne peux plus l'en sortir. Il m'a enchaîné à lui et je l'ai laissé faire. Mais, avec ce qu'il m'a dit quand le chat est arrivé dans l'appartement et ce mot qu'il m'a écrit, je sens les chaînes se desserrer et moi, j'essaie de les retenir. Est-ce que je serai capable de changer mon comportement envers lui ? Est-ce qu'il me donne un temps pour que je m'habitue à agir de façon différente ? Je devrai lui demander. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Maintenant, je le sais, c'est la dernière chose que je veux, le perdre. S'il part, c'est la fin, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de … Non ! Pourquoi je pense à cela ! Je ne dois pas sombrer dans la déprime ! Où sont mes cachets ? Je dois me calmer. Je dois arrêter de penser …

Toute la nuit, je me suis questionné. Je n'ai pas dormi. Par contre, j'ai fumé plusieurs cigarettes. J'entends du bruit, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sais que c'est Shuichi qui est allé aux toilettes. L'entendre bouger dans la maison et savoir qu'il serait prêt à me quitter me fait vraiment mal. Terriblement mal. S'il part, je vais rechuter, c'est certain. Vivre sans lui m'est inconcevable.

« Yuki ? »

Je sais qu'il m'appelle, mais je ne réagis pas. Soudain, je sens une boule de poils se coller à moi. Immédiatement, Shuichi réagit.

« Kyo, tasse-toi de là, c'est un plan suicidaire que de s'approcher de lui. Je tiens à toi, mon beau Kyo. »

Il enlève le chat de sur le divan. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. J'ai toujours la feuille dans les mains.

« Yuki ? »

Il est assis à côté de moi. Sa main est posée sur ma cuisse. Je sens la feuille glisser de mes doigts. Je bouge les yeux pour voir que c'est Shuichi qui me l'enlève. Son autre main se pose sur ma joue et m'oblige à le regarder. J'essaie d'avoir mon regard dur, mais je ne crois pas que j'y arrive.

« Yuki, tu es fâché contre moi ? » me demande-t-il.

Je sors de ma léthargie pour lui répondre. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

« Non. » C'est un bon début. La suite ? Elle vient. « J'ai réfléchi. Je … je … » Et puis merde ! J'en suis incapable.

« Yuki, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. » Question facile, j'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir.

« Donc, tu es prêt à accepter Kyo ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être avec Shuichi.

« Yuki, tu ne réponds pas. Est-ce que je dois prendre cela pour un non ? »

« Shuichi … je suis prêt à essayer … pour toi. » réussirai-je à dire.

« Tu n'acceptes pas seulement pour que je reste avec toi ? » me questionne-t-il encore.

Je prends un certain temps pour répondre. Après un léger soupir, je lui réponds. « Non. »

« _Yata_ !!!!! » crie-t-il. Il ne pourrait pas faire un peu moins de bruit.

« _Baka_ ! »

« Yuki ! » renchérit-il avant de venir m'embrasser. Une semaine, une putain de semaine sans pouvoir le toucher, goûter sa peau, sans sentir son odeur.

Malgré ma fatigue, puisque je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'allonge Shuichi sur le canapé. Il se laisse faire. Mes mains caressent sa peau sous son chandail. J'observe ses réactions, il a les yeux fermés. Je crois que cela lui a également manqué. Je m'allonge lentement sur lui et viens capturer ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces. Il répond à mon baiser. J'en suis content. Nos langues dansent une valse déchaînée. Mes mains continuent à parcourir son corps. Les siennes sont dans mon dos. Il commence déjà à gémir sous mes caresses. Je décide de changer d'endroit. Je me lève. Shuichi ouvre ses yeux et me regarde. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'emmène sans dire un mot dans la chambre. Je ferme la porte pour ne pas être dérangé par une certaine boule de poils.

Je couche Shuichi sur le lit et m'allonge sur lui. Avant, j'ai pris soin d'enlever mes vêtements. En m'allongeant sur mon _baka_, j'ai passé mes mains sous son chandail et le lui ai enlevé. Maintenant que son torse nu s'offre à moi, mes lèvres redécouvrent cette peau sublime qui m'a tellement manqué. Ma langue s'amuse avec ses tétons. Je les mordille et les titille. Shuichi ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. J'aime l'entendre gémir. Je laisse en plan ses pointes roses et vais attaquer son cou. Je laisse des marques de suçons pour marquer mon territoire. Je sens les mains de Shuichi descendre de mon dos vers mon torse. Ses mains sont tellement douces tout comme sa peau. Elles sont sensuelles. Elles me frôlent, c'est tout juste s'il ne me chatouille pas. Ma bouche descend vers son torse et passe tout droit. Elle descend vers son nombril. Ses mains sont maintenant dans mes cheveux. Je sais qu'il me presse.

« Yuki … ahh ! … Arrête de me faire languir ! »

« Et toi, tu ne m'as pas fait languir pendant une semaine ? » Il ne répond pas. Je continue.

Je lui enlève son boxer. Sa verge est bien dressée. Je la frôle du bout de mes doigts.

« Yukiiiii !!!!! »

Je fais un sourire en coin. Ma main prend son membre fermement et commence un mouvement de va et vient. Shuichi cabre son dos. Je vais l'embrasser. Quand je sens qu'il va venir, j'enlève ma main malgré le grognement de mécontentement de Shuichi. Je prends le tube de lubrifiant sur la commode et lubrifie amplement ma verge et l'entrée de l'intimité de mon _baka_. Quand je le sens prêt et après une énième plainte de sa part, je le pénètre. Je lui laisse cinq secondes pour s'habituer à moi et je commence à m'activer. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses yeux sont fermés. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je veux sentir son odeur. Dans un dernier mouvement, je me libère en lui et il fait de même entre nos torses. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Automatiquement, il vient se lover contre moi. Contrairement à mon habitude d'aller prendre une douche et de fumer, je m'endors. Quand je me réveille, sûrement le lendemain, quelque chose me chatouille le nez.

« _Baka_, arrête de me chatouiller. » dis-je contrarié. Il n'arrête pas. J'ouvre les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je vois ? La putain de boule de poils !

« Shindô Shuichi ! » criai-je.

Il arrive en courant dans la chambre.

« Oui, mon Yuki ? »

« Tu sors cette horreur de la chambre ! » dis-je en pointant le chat que j'ai préalablement poussé en bas du lit.

« Mais, Yuki, tu as dit que tu l'acceptais. » Je vois poindre des larmes. Non ! Pas ça !

« J'ai dis que je l'acceptais, mais pas dans la chambre, ni dans mon bureau. » dis-je plus calmement pour éviter à ses larmes de couler et surtout parce que je viens de me rappeler le mot qu'il m'a écrit.

Il prend son chat en lui disant qu'il va le nourrir. Il ne me regarde pas et sors. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller. Après une quinzaine de minutes, je décide de me lever. Je sors de la chambre et vais directement dans la douche. Quand j'en sors, mon odorat capte la bonne odeur de café. Je me rends dans la cuisine, me prends une tasse de café, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la tasse avec des chats dessus, et vais dans le salon m'asseoir sur le divan. Shuichi est assis à terre et joue avec son chat. Je me lève et vais brancher les haut-parleurs. J'allume la télévision et Shuichi se retourne vers moi.

« Depuis quand il y a du son ? » me demande-t-il.

« Depuis maintenant. » répondis-je. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Yuki, est-ce que tu veux bien laisser les haut-parleurs branchés pour que je puisse également l'écouter et mettre de la musique ? »

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas mettre le son à fond. »

« Oh Yuki ! Je t'aime ! Je te le promets ! Tu as entendu Kyo, Yuki va laisser les haut-parleurs branchés ! Nous allons pouvoir écouter de la musique ! »

« Miaou ! »

Je ne viens pas de rêver, ce stupide chat vient de lui répondre. Je m'allume une cigarette. Je fais semblant de regarder la télévision mais c'est plutôt Shuichi que je regarde. Il semble tellement heureux. Je me surprends à être jaloux du chat.

Je finis mon café et ma cigarette et je me lève. Je vais dans mon bureau travailler sur mon roman. Je dois absolument terminer mon chapitre aujourd'hui. Donc, je commence à écrire. C'est le calme total. Bon, d'accord, j'entends un peu mon _baka_ jouer avec son stupide animal. Finalement, je vais peut-être mieux accepter ce chat que je le pensais.

~*~*~*~*~*~

« Regarde Hiro, comme il est mignon. Il aime beaucoup jouer avec sa boule de papier. » Dit tout heureux Shuichi à son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il n'a jamais la même boule. C'est peut-être sa quatrième. Moi, qui n'endure pas que quelque chose traîne, je les ramasse. D'où peuvent venir ces boules de papier ? C'est simple. Ce sont les boules que Shuichi fait quand il essaye de pondre une chanson qui a de l'allure. Je lui répète plusieurs fois de les ramasser, mais malheureusement, ces derniers jours, il en laisse toujours une ou deux au chat.

Nakano est passé à la maison parce qu'il devait parler travail avec Shuichi, mais depuis qu'il est arrivé, ce dernier ne parle que de son chat. Nakano m'a bien lancé à quelques reprises des regards suppliants, mais je n'ai rien fait. Qu'il se démerde ! Moi, je dois bien l'endurer à longueur de journée ! Bon, d'accord, je m'enferme dans mon bureau quand je n'en peux plus de l'entendre. Je me lève dans l'intention justement de travailler sur un nouveau chapitre.

« Nakano n'était pas venu pour que vous travailliez par hasard ? » dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Je ferme la porte et m'assois devant mon ordinateur. Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous avons le chat. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si mal.

Soudain, après quelques heures à écrire et à avoir la paix, j'entends de la musique beaucoup trop forte pour mes pauvres oreilles. Pourtant, je l'avais bien averti. Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de sortir de mon bureau. Je me rends directement dans le salon. Shuichi est seul et chante à pleins poumons. Je m'avance près de la stéréo. Il ne me remarque même pas. J'arrête la stéréo et débranche les haut-parleurs. Automatiquement, il arrête de chanter et se tourne vers moi.

« Yuki ? »

« _Baka_, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

« Mais, Yuki ! »

« C'est terminé, si tu veux écouter de la musique, mets des écouteurs et si tu veux pratiquer, va au studio. » Je me tourne pour aller dans mon bureau. Je sens la main de Shuichi m'arrêter.

« Yuki, s'il te plaît … je dois pratiquer, nous avons une tournée qui commence dans une semaine. »

« Va au studio. » dis-je en me dégageant. « Ah ! Avant que tu l'oublies, si tu pars en tournée. Tu amènes ton chat si tu y tiens. »

« Oui Eiri, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'avais pas oublié et de toute manière je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul avec toi. »

Il me lâche et retourne dans le salon. Moi, je vais dans mon bureau. Je m'assois et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte claquer, signe que Shuichi vient de quitter l'appartement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Je viens de terminer mon chapitre. Je sors de mon bureau. Il est presque trois heures du matin. Je vais dans le salon, Shuichi n'y est pas. Normal, à cette heure, il dort déjà, mais, il n'est pas non plus dans la chambre. D'accord, il doit être chez Nakano et il y passe la nuit. Je vais me coucher.

Je suis réveillé par le téléphone. Après la sixième sonnerie, je décide de décrocher.

« _Moshi, moshi_ … »

« Eiri-san, peux-tu … » Je raccroche. Je n'ai pas le goût de parler à Tôhma aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je le regarde et décide de le laisser sonner. Après environ dix sonneries, je décroche pour ne plus l'entendre, mais ne réponds pas à la personne au bout du fil sachant très bien que c'est mon beau-frère.

J'ai le temps d'aller me laver les dents et le visage que mon cellulaire sonne à son tour. Par la sonnerie, je sais que c'est Shuichi. J'ai beau changé ma sonnerie rattachée à son numéro, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais je me ramasse toujours avec une chanson des Nittler Grasper. Je décroche.

« Oui ? » dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

« Yuki ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il a l'air inquiet.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » me demande-t-il.

« Si tu ne veux pas que ton chat meure de faim, peut-être. » lui répondis-je.

« Yuki, je veux savoir si toi, tu veux me voir ? »

« J'ai du travail. Je dois commencer … » Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » Il raccroche sans plus de cérémonie. Je vais dans la cuisine pour me faire un café. Le chat est là aussi. Il me regarde en bâillant.

« Ouais, je te comprends, je retournerais certainement me coucher si je n'avais pas de travail. »

Pfft. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis en train de parler avec un chat. Je ferme mes yeux, prends une grande respiration et me prépare mon café.

Je vais m'asseoir dans le salon et m'allume une cigarette. Le chat monte sur le canapé et vient se blottir contre moi. Étrangement, je ne le repousse pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me fait penser à Shuichi. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, il n'en saura jamais rien. Après avoir allumé la télévision … Quoi ? Ah oui ! Les haut-parleurs ! Ben, ils ont toujours été branchés. C'est Shuichi qui pensait qu'ils étaient déconnectés. D'accord, je lui ai menti, mais c'était pour mon bien. Mon cellulaire sonne à nouveau.

« Allô ! »

« Eiri-san, ne raccroche pas. » me dit l'imbécile qui me sert de beau-frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Eiri-san, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas définitivement Shindô-san ? Il n'est plus heureux avec toi et toi non plus. Je sais très bien que je suis la seule personne … »

Je raccroche. Qu'est-ce qui lui dit que je ne suis pas bien avec Shuichi ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je flatte le chat qui ronronne. Finalement, il me fait penser à Shuichi. Et si je le gardais pendant que Shuichi est parti. Je me sentirais moins seul. Peut-être même qu'il me serait moins difficile d'attendre le retour de Shuichi. Je me lève pour aller mener ma tasse dans la cuisine. Je vois le plat vide du chat. J'ouvre l'armoire où j'ai vu mon _baka_ mettre la nourriture du chat, sors le sac et lui en donne. Ensuite, je me dirige vers mon bureau. Je repense à ce que je viens de faire. Est-ce que cela se pourrait que je commence à aimer cette bête ? Peu importe la réponse, Shuichi n'en saura jamais rien.

Cela fait déjà trente minutes que je travaille quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper doucement à ma porte de bureau.

« Oui, _baka_. » Je sais que c'est lui pour la simple raison qu'il est le seul à frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau quand il y pense.

« Yuki, est-ce que je peux te parler ? » me demande-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens les emmerdes arriver.

« Depuis quand me demandes-tu la permission pour me parler ? »

« Bien … c'est que … »

« Allez accouche ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« Je pars en tournée et … et … M. Seguchi ne veut absolument pas que j'amène Kyo. J'ai tout fait. Je te le jure, Yuki. »

Il me regarde avec son air de chien battu. Je ne réponds pas et je recommence à écrire. Je le vois s'éclipser après quelques minutes à espérer que je réponde. Dès qu'il quitte mon bureau, j'arrête d'écrire. Je fixe mon écran. Je sais que je viens de lui faire de la peine. Pourtant, je l'avais averti qu'il ne pourrait pas l'amener. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, tant pis pour lui. En même temps, je ressens un soulagement. Je vais pouvoir avoir une certaine chaleur qui me fera penser à Shuichi quand le chat viendra se coller contre moi. Je décide d'aller le rejoindre dans le salon où il regarde la télévision en pleurant. En me voyant, il la ferme immédiatement.

« Laisse-la fonctionner ! » il me regarde brièvement, mais l'éteint pareil.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui as donné à manger ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non, il s'est servi seul. » Il me regarde et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux remontés contre lui. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés.

« Shuichi, je t'avais pourtant averti avant que tu ne l'achètes. Je connais assez Tohma pour savoir qu'il n'autoriserait jamais une chose pareille. De toute manière, logiquement, tu n'aurais pas le temps de t'en occuper, il est beaucoup mieux ici … Il n'aimera peut-être pas cela être enfermé dans un espace restreint pendant trois semaines. » Dis-je en espérant que cela le calmerait.

« Oui, mais Yuki, qui s'en occupera ici ? Tu ne veux rien savoir de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu le laisses mourir. »

C'est vrai, il ne sait pas que dans le fond, je veux garder le chat avec moi. Bon, je dois vite trouver une solution pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Si je lui donne comme suggestion de demander à quelqu'un, je risque de devoir endurer le crétin au lapin rose. Bon, je peux toujours lui proposer mon frère. Je serai en mesure de l'endurer, mais il devra aller vivre chez Mika, parce que je ne veux pas être obligé de le voir toute la journée en train de jouer sur la console de jeu, foutre le bordel dans l'appartement ou écouter sans relâche les CD et les DVD de Sakuma. Je sens que ma sœur va m'en vouloir, mais qu'elle aille se plaindre à Shuichi et non à moi.

« Il est possible que tu le demandes à Tatsuha, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il va accepter de venir de Kyoto tous les jours … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer de lui parler qu'il est déjà au téléphone en train d'essayer de joindre mon frère.

Il raccroche après quelques minutes. Je continue à faire semblant de regarder la télévision.

« Ton frère va venir une fois tous les jours. Sachant que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste ici, il m'a dit qu'il appellerait votre sœur. » Me dit-il avant de se lever. Il se rend dans notre chambre.

Je ne le suis pas. Je suis content que mon frère accepte, mais Shuichi m'a dit cela sur un ton tellement froid que j'en ai mal au cœur. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je capable d'être en colère contre lui, mais je n'accepte pas qu'il le soit envers moi ? Est-ce comme ça qu'il se sent quand je suis en colère contre lui ?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuichi part aujourd'hui pour trois semaines. Cela fait trois jours qu'il me parle plus ou moins. La nuit dernière, j'ai voulu en profiter pour sa dernière nuit avant qu'il ne parte, mais il n'était pas réceptif. Il s'est laissé faire sans broncher, mais il n'a pas participé. Cela m'a refroidit, après je suis retourné dans mon bureau pour y passer le reste de la nuit.

J'entends Shuichi qui commence à s'activer dans l'appartement, je décide de sortir de mon bureau. Je le retrouve dans le salon.

« À quelle heure pars-tu exactement ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je m'allume une clope.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » me demande-t-il en retour. Mais, avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, il continue. « Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Tu veux savoir quand tu vas enfin avoir la paix … »

Je ne le laisse pas continuer. « Shindo Shuichi, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Je voulais savoir parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, mais si … » Je m'interromps, je ne veux pas aller trop loin pour ne pas gâcher tout.

Il me regarde, mais reporte son attention sur le chat qui vient d'arriver dans le salon.

« Je voulais également te préciser que le chat sera enfermé dans la pièce qui me sert de studio. Sa litière est déjà là et ses plats également. Ah oui ! J'y ai transféré aussi sa nourriture. Ton frère n'aura pas à fouiller dans tes affaires et tu auras la paix. »

Tout ça dit sur un ton froid.

« Shuichi, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi ? »

Il ne me répond pas immédiatement. Il flatte son chat et le cajole. Je commence à être jaloux de ce foutu chat. Il s'occupe plus de lui que de moi.

« _Baka_. »

« Pourquoi me traites-tu de _baka_ ? » me demande-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu m'ignores depuis trois jours et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Tu n'as du temps que pour tes répétitions et ton chat. »

« Serais-tu jaloux, mon Yuki ? »

« Abruti. »

Il se lève et vient se coller à moi. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

« Excuse-moi Yuki, je croyais que tu étais fâché contre moi parce que je devais laisser Kyo ici. »

« Crétin, je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi, pas quand je ne te verrai pas pendant trois semaines. Je veux profiter au maximum de toi. »

Il se tourne légèrement et me regarde. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage d'ange.

« Nous pourrions en profiter pleinement si tu le veux, il me reste trois heures avant de partir. » me dit-il.

« Toutes tes choses sont prêtes ? » lui demandai-je en sachant très bien que cela ne risque pas d'être le cas.

« Oui, mon Yuki. »

« _Baka_. »

Il vient m'embrasser avant de se lever et d'aller dans la chambre. Je le suis. Nous profiterons pleinement de ses trois heures.

Je viens à peine de terminer de m'habiller que l'on sonne à la porte. J'entends Shuichi courir partout dans l'appartement. J'en étais sûr, il n'avait pas terminé de tout rapatrier ses choses. Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve face à Nakano et le psychopathe.

« Nous venons chercher Shuichi ! » me dit ce dernier.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas ! » lui répondis-je. « Shuichi, le psychopathe est là pour te récupérer. » lui criai-je. Il arrive à la porte avec son chat dans les bras.

« J'arrive, je vais porter Kyo dans sa chambre et ensuite je reviens. Ah ! Hiro ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la chambre de Kyo. »

« Shuichi, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je prends tes bagages et rejoins-nous en bas. »

« Mais, Hiro … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, _baka_ ! Nakano a raison. » Lui dis-je. Il me regarde et va mener son chat dans la chambre et puis revient. Avant de sortir, il me donne un langoureux baiser.

Je me retrouve très seul. Je regarde la porte se fermer et vais dans mon bureau. Je passe à côté de la porte du studio de Shuichi. Je sais que le chat est là, mais comme j'ai de l'ouvrage, je ne l'ouvre pas. Je le ferai peut-être plus tard. Mon frère ne devrait pas venir avant demain.

Je travaille pendant deux ou trois heures avant de décider de manger. Donc, je sors de mon bureau pour aller dans la cuisine. En passant face au studio de Shuichi j'hésite à ouvrir la porte, mais le silence dans l'appartement me ronge un peu. Trop habitué à entendre Shuichi bouger. Donc, je décide finalement de laisser la porte ouverte. Je vois la boule de poils me fixer de ses yeux jaunes. Je me tourne et vais manger. Une fois ma nourriture prête, je vais m'asseoir sur le divan et j'allume la télévision. Bientôt, je vois le chat arriver dans le salon. Il s'assoit et me regarde. Je ne m'en occupe pas. Je continue de manger. Après quelques bouchées, je vois des moustaches apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Ensuite, c'est une langue qui vient lécher le bord de mon assiette. Sans réfléchir, je réagis instinctivement, je pousse violemment le chat en bas du divan. Il me regarde avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est ça, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et surtout ne t'avise plus de venir lécher mon repas. »

Je termine mon repas et je vais mener mon assiette dans la cuisine. Je reviens dans le salon au moment des nouvelles musicales. Je m'allume une cigarette et m'ouvre une bière.

_« Nous allons maintenant rejoindre notre reporter au Live House Logos de Yokohama, Arimato-san. Comment allez-vous, Arimato-san ? » _

_« Très bien, merci. C'est la frénésie totale ici, les fans sont en délire, ils ont hâte d'entrer dans la salle. J'ai eu l'honneur un peu plus tôt de parler avec le leader du groupe, Bad Luck … » _

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que dit mon amant parce que je sais que c'est sans importance. Dès que Shuichi arrête de parler, je ferme la télévision et je viens pour me lever, mais je sens un certain poids sur ma cuisse et une très légère vibration. C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçois la boule de poils qui est revenue à la charge. Est-ce que je vous avais dit qu'il ressemblait à mon bonbon rose ? Eh bien ! Il est aussi persévérant que lui. Bizarrement, je reste assis et je me mets à flatter le chat. Son ronronnement me relaxe. Je reste une bonne demi-heure ainsi avant de me résoudre à retourner travailler. Pendant que je suis enfermé dans mon bureau, je laisse le chat libre dans l'appartement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Je suis dans mon bureau. Je travaille. Je m'ennuie. Il me manque. Il ne revient pas avant trois semaines. Cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'il n'est pas à la maison. En me levant ce midi, je suis allé m'asseoir sur le divan et j'en ai profité pour flatter le chat. Cela m'a aidé, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'entendre Shuichi chanter sous la douche, crier mon nom, entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper. Comment vais-je tenir trois semaines sans lui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois. Détrompez-vous, ce n'est que vous qui le savez. Je ne le dirai à personne qu'il peut me manquer à ce point. Soudain, j'entends frapper. Qui cela peut-il être à cette heure ? Je vais ouvrir. Habituellement, c'est Shuichi qui le fait quand il est à la maison.

« Salut, Aniki ! Je viens voir si Kyo est toujours vivant ! » Me lance mon frère en entrant dans l'appartement sans que je l'aie invité à le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'es-tu pas supposé être à l'école à cette heure ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Eiri, je ne le crois pas ! Tu as laissé sortir Kyo. Est-ce que mon frère deviendrait sentimen … »

Je lui donne une claque derrière la tête. Il me regarde avec un regard mauvais, mais il ne peut pas gagner, c'est moi qui aie le plus mauvais. Bon d'accord, Mika peut rivaliser avec moi.

« Je t'ai posé une question, je veux une réponse. »

« Bon d'accord ! J'ai terminé les cours cet après-midi, donc je suis venu immédiatement pour être certain que tu n'allais pas assassiner le chat pendant que tu étais seul avec lui. J'ai toutes mes choses pour les trois semaines à venir, je sens que … »

Je l'interromps. « Comment ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, tu ne resteras pas trois semaines ici, tu vas aller habiter chez Mika, elle est avertie et elle t'attend. »

« Aniki, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela. Tu es vraiment méchant. »

« Ça je le sais. Maintenant, fait ce que tu as à faire et après part. »

« Tu mettrais ton cher petit frère dehors ? »

« Oui. » lui répondis-je. Je vais ensuite dans mon bureau pour reprendre le travail. Au moins, je sais que je vais avoir la paix et que je n'entendrai pas mon frère faire joujou avec la boule de poils.

Après avoir travaillé pendant … je ne sais plus combien de temps … je sors de mon bureau pour découvrir que mon frère est encore là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien, je voulais m'amuser avec Kyo. Je dois en prendre soin puisque Shuichi me l'a confié. »

« Maintenant, tu peux déguerpir. »

Je regarde l'heure. Merde ! Déjà sept heures du soir. Je suis resté longtemps à travailler. Je décide que ce soir, je prends cela relaxe et regarde un peu la télévision. Mon frère vient de partir, donc je suis seul … avec le chat qui est revenu se lover sur ma cuisse en ronronnant. Je ne m'en plains pas.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Je suis dans mon bureau. Je travaille depuis … je regarde le coin droit de l'écran … depuis trois heures. La tranquillité règne dans l'appartement. Je m'allume une cigarette quand soudain j'entends un bruit dans le salon. Ce ne peut pas être mon frère, il ne doit venir que ce soir. Je sors de mon bureau pour être bousculé par une boule de poils qui court comme un dératé jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Au moment où je prends la direction du salon, non sans avoir soupiré d'agacement, pour connaître l'origine du bruit, la boule d'énergie revient vers le salon et dérape pour aller atterrir dans le mur. Malgré moi, un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'accepter un autre être aussi énergique que Shuichi dans la maison.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Quand j'arrive finalement dans le salon, je me fige.

« Kuso ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Dis-je en entrant dans le salon. Ce que j'y vois ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir. Deux plantes sont renversées sur le sol. Il y a de la terre partout. Le chat est parmi les décombres et me regarde.

Mon regard fait le tour du salon. D'autres objets gisent sur le plancher. Un vase éclaté en morceau, le cadre nous représentant, ma mère, Mika, Tatsuha et moi, est à terre et la tasse venant de ma mère est également sur le plancher. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle est encore intacte, mais c'est une énorme chance, autant pour le chat que pour Shuichi, s'il avait fallu qu'elle soit brisée, qu'il y ait seulement une minuscule égratignure dessus, la vie du chat se terminait maintenant et l'autre _baka_ m'aurait entendu parler.

C'est presque le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère. C'est elle-même qui a peint la tasse, donc elle est unique et quiconque la touche a affaire à moi. Je ne permets même pas à Tatsuha ou Mika d'y toucher.

Je m'avance vers le chat. Il s'est couché sur le plancher et me regarde. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il vient de faire une bourde. Malgré ses grands yeux apeurés, je le prends par la peau du cou et l'envoie valser dans le studio de Shuichi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le laisser sortir de cette chambre pendant que j'étais enfermé dans mon bureau ? C'est terminé, il restera là jusqu'à ce que Shuichi revienne, dans … deux semaines et cinq jours. Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il si lentement quand il n'est pas là ?

Le téléphone sonne. Je ne réponds pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon _baka_, puisqu'il m'appelle toujours sur mon cellulaire. Justement, celui-ci se met à sonner.

« Allô ! »

« Yuki ! Comment va Kyo ? Il ne te fait pas trop de misère ? » Je raccroche. Quand il m'appellera pour me demander de MES nouvelles, je lui parlerai. Mon cellulaire sonne à nouveau.

« Oui. » dis-je irrité.

« Yuki ? Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ? » Me demande-t-il au bord des larmes sûrement. Je sens déjà le regard désapprobateur que Nakano doit lui faire.

« Réfléchis un peu si tu en es capable. Si tu m'appelles seulement pour avoir des nouvelles de ton stupide chat, aussi bien terminer la conversation maintenant … »

« Mais, Yuki … Je m'inquiète pour lui … » Et il a raison après ce que je viens de ramasser dans le salon.

« Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, mon Yuki, mais je sais que t'aime particulièrement avoir la paix, donc j'imagine que tu es constamment enfermé dans ton bureau à écrire et fumer. J'espère que tu penses à manger. »

« _Baka_. »

« Tu vois quand je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'aimes pas ça non plus. »

« D'accord, tu veux des nouvelles de ton imbécile de chat, eh bien, sache qu'il vient à peine d'éviter de perdre la vie et ce n'est que de sa faute. »

« Yuki ! Tu n'es pas gentil. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »

« Qui a dit que je devais être gentil ? Bon, je suis certain que tu dois retourner travailler, donc je te laisse, de toute manière quelqu'un sonne à la porte. » Je raccroche avant qu'il ait le temps de dire ses « Je t'aime ! » un million de fois. Et je n'ai pas menti, la sonnette de la porte retentit une seconde fois.

Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve face à mon beau-frère. Génial ! Au moins, il n'a pas oublié les gâteaux. Que m'a-t-il apporté cette fois-ci ? Des beignets. En plus, ils sont fourrés à la crème. Attendez ! Non ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que j'hallucine ou quoi ? Les beignets ont la forme de chats.

« J'espère que tu vas les aimer, c'est Shindô qui m'a dit que tu aimais les chats, quoique cela me surprends un peu. » me dit le mari de ma sœur.

Shindô Shuichi, tu vas m'entendre parler !

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tatsuha vient de quitter l'appartement en laissant le chat dans la chambre prévue à cet effet. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je ne l'ai pas sorti de cette chambre. Je n'ai pas encore digéré ce qu'il a fait. Parfois il miaule pour sortir, mais je le laisse là. D'accord, je l'avoue, je suis allé le voir dans la chambre. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Il a vraiment un pouvoir ce chat-là. Il m'aide à oublier que Shuichi n'est pas là. Le temps passe un peu plus vite avec lui.

Je m'allume une cigarette. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte du studio. Le chat sort comme une flèche et va directement dans le salon. Quand j'arrive derrière lui, il est déjà sur le divan et attend que je m'asseye. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Non, il ne peut pas m'attendre ! Est-ce qu'il le peut ? Je décide de laisser mes interrogations de côté et de m'asseoir sur le divan. Le chat s'approche lentement de moi comme s'il avait peur. Eh bien ! Il a raison. Néanmoins, je le laisse venir se lover contre moi. Sans y penser, je le flatte, il se met à ronronner. Croyez-le ou non, mais je suis resté une bonne heure comme ça, jusqu'à ce que mon cellulaire sonne.

« Allô ! »

« Yuki, c'est moi ! » me crie mon _baka_.

« Je le sais. »

« Yuki, demain nous serons à Tokyo, au Zepp, est-ce que tu vas venir ? »

« Et pourquoi viendrais-je ? »

« Est-ce que je n'entendrais pas par hasard ronronner ? » me demande l'imbécile à l'autre bout du fil.

« Non, tu rêves. »

« Yuki, ne me dis pas que Kyo est couché sur toi et que tu le flattes en pensant à moi ? »

« … »

« Yuki, est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

« Non. »

« Tu mens. »

« … »

« De toute façon … est-ce que tu vas venir demain ? »

« Pourquoi viendrais-je ? »

« Bien, pour me voir, parce que tu t'ennuies de moi. »

« En aucun cas. »

« Si tu arrives plus tôt, peut-être aurais-je le temps de te faire une gâterie. »

« J'y penserai. »

« C'est déjà mieux. Ensuite, après le concert, eh bien, … »

« Je t'ai dit que j'y penserai … maintenant, je vais retourner travailler. »

« Je t'aime mon Yuki ! » Entendis-je en raccrochant. Je laisse tomber mon cellulaire et regarde le chat.

Je le prends gentiment, oui, oui, je peux être gentil. Donc, je prends le chat et le mets dans le studio avant de me rendre dans mon bureau. Je recommence à écrire.

Vous voulez sûrement savoir si je suis allé rejoindre Shuichi. Eh bien … oui … et oui, il m'a fait une gâterie, mais je garde les détails pour moi. Désolé, je sais que vous auriez aimé avoir les détails, bande de pervers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon éditrice. Donc, je me lève, je vois le chat couché sur le sol au pied du lit. Eh oui, je m'ennuie de ne pas l'entendre ronronner. Mais je lui interdis de monter dans le lit. Le seul qui peut coucher avec moi dans le lit, c'est Shuichi. Une fois que je réussis à me lever, je sors les vêtements que je vais porter aujourd'hui, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Comme cravate, je mets celle que Shuichi m'a offerte et qui est portable, elle est bleu saphir. Je l'aime bien. Donc, je pose le tout sur le lit avant d'aller prendre une douche.

En sortant de la douche, je vais dans mon bureau pour aller voir mes messages. Je ne sais pas comment il peut avoir accès à Internet, mais j'ai une dizaine de messages de Shuichi. Bon, il s'est amélioré, parce qu'avant j'en avais des dizaines et des dizaines par jour. Je suis content qu'il se soit calmé de ce côté. Il ne m'appelle plus plusieurs fois par jour, non plus. Quoiqu'il arrive à ne pas m'appeler de la journée, ce qui me surprend parfois. Secrètement, j'espère qu'il m'appelle au moins une fois par jour.

Après avoir regardé brièvement les messages de Shuichi, je retourne dans la chambre et je me fige dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le chat a osé aller se coucher sur mon linge. Quel effronté !

Je m'approche de lui avec mon regard assassin. « Tasse-toi de là, sale chat ! » lui criais-je. Je lui donne une tape sur les fesses pour le faire bouger plus vite. Il sort de la chambre et va directement dans le salon. Depuis une semaine, il se comporte correctement. Je ne voudrais pas le remettre dans la chambre. Je le fais seulement après souper quand mon frère vient parce que je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je m'occupe également du chat.

Je suis obligé de sortir un autre pantalon noir et une chemise. Heureusement, la cravate n'a pas été touchée par le chat. Je décide avant de m'habiller d'aller mettre le chat dans le studio pour qu'il ne se colle pas contre moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'avoir du poil sur moi quand je vais sortir de l'appartement.

Maintenant que j'ai réussi l'exploit de sortir indemne de l'appartement, je me rends à mon rendez-vous où je sais que je risque de m'ennuyer énormément.

Effectivement, je me suis ennuyé. Bon, maintenant de retour à la maison, j'ouvre la porte et j'entends des bruits. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je m'aperçois que Tatsuha est dans le salon en train d'écouter la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je.

« Mika m'a foutu à la porte parce qu'elle voulait être seule avec Tohma pendant qu'il était à la maison, donc je suis venu plus tôt. » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ah. » fût ma seule réaction. Je vais dans mon bureau pour y travailler.

Une heure ou deux après m'être enfermé dans mon bureau, mon frère vient frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer que le souper est prêt. Dois-je vraiment manger ? Oui, parce que mon bonbon rose va me le reprocher. En sortant de mon bureau, je m'aperçois que le chat est en liberté dans l'appartement, mais je ne dis rien. Je vais manger avec mon cher frère.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuichi revient dans deux jours. Depuis une semaine, son chat est en liberté dans la maison. Le seul temps où je le mets dans le studio, c'est quand je suis dans mon bureau. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de retrouver le salon dans l'état où je l'ai déjà trouvé. Je réfléchis beaucoup à savoir si je laisse le chat libre au moment où Shuichi arrivera ou si je l'enferme dans le studio. Je sais très bien que mon _baka_ sera très content de le voir libre dans la maison. Est-ce que je lui donne l'espoir que j'ai accepté le chat ou je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas encore fait ? Cela revient à dire : est-ce que je lui donne la satisfaction d'avoir gagné ? Instinctivement, la réponse serait sans conteste, non !

Par contre, le connaissant, il pourrait continuer à me bouder. Je secoue la tête et m'allume une cigarette. Depuis quand je m'inquiète de comment va se comporter Shuichi envers moi ? Depuis quand me soucierais-je de ce que pense Shuichi ? Vraiment ce chat doit avoir des pouvoirs magiques ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Avant qu'il n'arrive dans ma vie, j'aurais presque regretté son retour, parce que je perdais ma tranquillité et le silence dans l'appartement, mais maintenant, je ne supporte plus le silence total. De toute manière, si je veux le silence, j'ai seulement à m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Une autre question se pose à moi. S'il s'aperçoit que je laisse sans problème le chat en liberté, il va vouloir qu'il vienne dormir avec nous. J'ai juste à lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre, mais le chat est maintenant habitué à dormir avec moi, au pied du lit. Je n'ai pas encore accepté qu'il dorme dans le lit.

Arrrg ! Pourquoi je me pose dix mille questions ? Pourquoi je n'agis pas comme je l'ai toujours fait avec lui ? Est-ce que je commencerais à … Non, non, et non ! Je n'avouerai jamais une chose pareille.

Pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur mon prochain chapitre. J'aimerais qu'il soit terminé avant que Shuichi revienne pour passer du temps de qualité avec lui. Je sais bande de pervers, vous avez raison, trois semaines sans mon jouet favori, c'est très long. Mais, soudain, je repense au mot qu'il m'avait laissé. Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il m'avait écrit ? Est-ce qu'il risque encore de partir, parce que selon lui, je n'ai pas le comportement parfait ? Comment voulez-vous que je change mon comportement quand pour moi, c'est naturel d'agir comme je le fais ? Il voudrait que je sois plus gentil avec lui. D'accord, je peux toujours faire un effort pour ne plus le traiter de _baka_, mais il devra s'attendre à ce que je m'échappe encore. Par contre, je décide pour son retour de me surpasser.

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, je décide vraiment de tout faire pour qu'il reste ici. Donc, premièrement, je vais laisser sa liberté au chat. La seule pièce où je continue à refuser qu'il s'aventure, c'est mon bureau. La chambre, je vais lui permettre, mais seulement quand je ne serai pas occupé avec Shuichi.

Je vais essayer d'être plus présent pour Shuichi, passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, mais il devra comprendre que je dois travailler, tout comme lui, il doit pratiquer et écrire ses chansons.

~*~*~*~*~*~

C'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive. Après que Tatsuha soit passé hier soir, j'ai tout remis à sa place. La litière est retournée dans la salle de bain, le sac de nourriture dans l'armoire dans la cuisine et les plats dans la salle à manger. Depuis que je suis levé ce matin, le chat me suit partout. Il doit sentir que Shuichi revient, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que les chats peuvent ressentir cela ? Je ne m'en formalise pas et je commence à préparer le souper pour ce soir. J'ai l'intention de souper avec mon _baka_ et ensuite avoir de l'exercice avec lui. J'espère qu'il va être ravi de ce que je lui prépare comme soirée. Naturellement, je m'attends à ce qu'il prenne un peu de temps avec son chat avant.

Une fois le souper terminé, je retourne dans mon bureau pour travailler encore un peu sur mon chapitre en cours. C'est la première fois que je laisse le chat libre pendant que je suis dans mon bureau, j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera tranquille et que je ne retrouverai pas le salon dans le même état que la dernière fois.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je travaille, mais je viens d'entendre la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et Shuichi entrer en coup de vent dans la maison.

« Kyooo !!!!! » l'entendis-je crier. Naturellement, je m'y attendais un peu. Je reste assis et ne bouge pas. J'attends qu'il vienne me voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'es-tu pas supposé être dans le studio ? » Il y a un moment de silence avant que ma boule d'énergie débarque dans mon bureau avec sa boule de poils dans les bras.

« Yuki, est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as laissé en liberté dans la maison ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. » répondis-je simplement. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'avais espéré qu'il me salut avant tout et qu'il me demande comment je vais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me retiens fortement de le traiter de _baka_. Je ne le regarde toujours pas.

« Yuki, est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ? »

Tu parles d'une question. Comment pourrais-je être en colère contre lui quand cela fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Je ne suis pas en colère seulement déçu.

« Non, seulement, je m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes dessus comme tu le fais tout le temps. » lui dis-je. C'est comme s'il attendait que je lui dise pour le faire, puisqu'il laisse son chat et vient se lover contre moi.

Sans y penser, je capture ses lèvres et lui donne un baiser. Je me suis tellement ennuyé de lui. Je l'avoue le chat m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime pendant ces trois semaines sans mon amant à mes côtés. Il est vraiment comme une drogue pour moi. C'est aberrant de s'en apercevoir.

Je me lève et par le fait même Shuichi me lâche. « J'avais préparé un souper pour nous, il me reste seulement à le faire chauffer. Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oui, j'ai super faim ! » me dit mon bonbon rose.

Nous allons vers la cuisine. Je mets la nourriture dans le four. Pendant que cela cuit, nous allons nous asseoir dans le salon.

« Shuichi, j'aimerais te parler. Ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'aimerais que tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas nécessairement facile pour moi de dire ce que je veux te dire. » Il me fait un signe affirmatif pour m'inciter à continuer.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été l'amant parfait que tu t'attendais à avoir, mais … » Je le vois vouloir répliquer. « Attends, je t'ai demandé de me laisser parler. Je n'ai pas oublié le mot que tu m'as écrit avant de partir, quand le chat est entré dans l'appartement. Shuichi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que j'accepte définitivement le chat dans la maison. Il y a d'autres raisons que tu connaîtras plus tard.

J'ai décidé d'être plus attentif à toi. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de te traiter de _baka_, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches s'il m'arrive de le faire. C'est devenu une habitude pour moi de t'appeler comme ça. Je vais aussi essayer de passer plus de temps avec toi. Bien sûr, tout ne se fera pas en une seule journée.

Pour ce qui est des raisons pour lesquelles j'accepte le chat sans broncher, ce sont les suivantes : je sais qu'il peut te rendre heureux, plus que je l'ai pu jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite, pendant ton absence, je me suis aperçu qu'il m'aidait à surpasser le fait que tu ne sois pas là. Le temps passait plus vite.

Voilà, c'est ce que j'avais à te dire. »

Je le vois qui me regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Yuki !!!!! Je suis tellement content ! Que tu sois prêt à changer pour moi me prouve ton amour ! Mais, j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose. Cela ne me dérange plus que tu m'appelles _baka_ parce que je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment et que ce mot est devenu un mot affectif à mon égard de ta part. Par contre, cela me fera très plaisir que tu dises mon nom de temps en temps.

Tu vois ces trois semaines avec Kyo t'ont fait prendre conscience de ce que je te disais avant de partir. On se sent moins seul et cela nous fait de la compagnie. »

Il se lève et vient m'enlacer. Je réponds à son étreinte. Enfin, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a su m'aimer malgré mon sale caractère et en plus, j'ai réussi également à l'aimer à la folie. Maintenant, personne ne viendra m'enlever mon bonheur avec cette personne qui est Shuichi. Personne ne pourra lui faire de mal, je ne l'accepterai pas. Shuichi me ramène à la réalité en me disant que le four sonne.

Nous allons manger et ensuite, je dévore mon dessert dans notre chambre sans la présence du chat. Oui, bande de pervers, vous savez quel dessert je dévore, celui dont j'ai été privé pendant trois longues semaines.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic. Je devrais publier bientôt mon chapitre 14 de « Descente aux enfers » pour ceux qui me suivent. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


End file.
